<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in front of all your stupid friends by bothsexuals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955772">in front of all your stupid friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothsexuals/pseuds/bothsexuals'>bothsexuals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>That '70s Show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, M/M, i kept the parts i wanted and ignored the others, tw: mention of stevens issues w his dad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothsexuals/pseuds/bothsexuals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buddy kisses Eric, and it leaves Eric reeling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric Forman &amp; Donna Pinciotti, Eric Forman &amp; Steven Hyde, Eric Forman/Buddy Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in front of all your stupid friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't watched this show in over three years, but I saw a bi eric edit like two weeks ago and I couldn't stop thinking about how cute they would have been so I started writing this shit in between 12 hour long turns at school so like, i honestly have no idea what this is. I think it's cute but I'm also exhausted, so who knows. It is what it is. Enjoy!</p>
<p>Title from "betty" by T-Swizzle.</p>
<p>ps: i dont feel like formatting this better im so sorry im very tired</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re gay?” Eric sputtered.</p>
<p>“Me? No, I’m not gay,” Buddy laughed.</p>
<p>“You’re not? But you just kissed me.” </p>
<p>“Okay, I’m gay.”</p>
<p>“And uh—why? Why—what? No. No, I’m not gay.” </p>
<p>“Okay,” Buddy said, with a laugh that was so clearly covering up hurt, “I’m sorry, I’ll drive you home. Forget this happened.”</p>
<p>“Okay. That sounds like—mhm, yeah, sounds good.” </p>
<p>Forget this happened. Eric could do that, right? He and Buddy could still be friends, it wasn't like he was a homophobe. It didn’t bother him that much that he kissed him—it had only been a few seconds anyways, maybe if it had been for longer… Okay, woah, woah, why was he thinking about kissing Buddy for longer? No way. He didn’t want that, didn’t want to kiss him <em>at all</em>, nevermind for longer. </p>
<p>Buddy cleared his throat, springing Eric out of his thoughts. </p>
<p>“You’re home,” he said. His voice sounded really sad. </p>
<p>“Thanks,” Eric said, wanting to reassure him, but not finding the words. “I’ll uh—” he clumsily climbed out of the car “—I’ll see you.” </p>
<p>“Yep. Sure.” Buddy gave him a tightlipped smile and a nod, then drove away, leaving Eric to feel like absolute garbage. </p>
<p>He shook his head, as if to shake off what had happened, and went to the basement, where his friends were of course awaiting him. As soon as he was there, he grabbed Donna and kissed her, long and passionate, to prove that—nothing, to prove nothing, just because he wanted to. Yep. </p>
<p>When they asked him where Buddy was, he almost gasped. “Well, Buddy got—Buddy got busy, so…” </p>
<p>“Yeah, well, he <em>is</em> popular,” Jackie said. </p>
<p>“And so obviously gay,” Fez cut in. </p>
<p>Kelso said something and Eric stopped listening, and instead wondered why the hell he was still thinking about that three-seconds-long kiss with Buddy, even after that kiss with Donna. And why wasn’t he more grossed out? If he thought about any of his other friends kissing him—gross. Nope. Not even Jackie. But that wasn’t why he couldn’t stop thinking about Buddy’s kiss. </p>
<p>No, he couldn’t stop thinking about how soft his lips had felt, about how delicate his hand had been on Eric’s neck, about how he kind of sort of really wished he could feel that tenderness again. </p>
<p>“Okay!” he snapped after too long went on without his friends changing the subject, “Can we all please stop speculating on Buddy’s sexuality?” Hyde raised his eyebrows, but Eric kept going. “And everyone leave, please. I can’t stand any of you.”</p>
<p>“Wow,” Kelso said, affronted, but let Jackie pull him up and lead him out. Fez followed them with a scoff, then Donna, saying goodbye to Eric with a pat on the shoulder. </p>
<p>Hyde lingered for a minute, then stood up and headed towards the door, stopping in front of Eric. </p>
<p>“You alright Forman?” he asked, eyes filled with concern he’d only show when no one else was around, “You seem weird. Weirder than usual.”</p>
<p>“I’m okay. Just tired,” he lied. </p>
<p>Hyde looked at him suspiciously, but thankfully dropped it. “Alright,” he said, patting his shoulder the same way Donna had, “call if you need anything.” </p>
<p>“I will,” Eric nodded, and managed to smile at Hyde as he left. </p>
<p>Alone, he dropped down to the couch with a sigh. He had some stuff to figure out, didn’t he? </p>
<p>///</p>
<p>“Why—why, why, why...me?”</p>
<p>“I don't know, man, it's probably the same reasons Donna likes you. You're smart and sensitive and… nice-looking.” </p>
<p>“Okay, first of all, I’m really not that smart. Those notes I gave you? Copy. And as for sensitive, sometimes I can just be downright mean.” </p>
<p>“You’re so <em>cute</em>,” Buddy chuckled adorably, and oh my god, had Eric really just thought Buddy was adorable?</p>
<p>“Yeah well, that—yeah, I guess I am.” </p>
<p>He awkwardly punched Buddy’s shoulder and Buddy smiled. </p>
<p>“Can I drive you home?” he asked, “Or you can drive, if you’d rather.”</p>
<p>“Wait, really?”</p>
<p>Buddy nodded. </p>
<p>“Oh my god, I love you.” He stopped in his tracks. “I mean, I—you know. Thanks. Dude.” He punched his shoulder even more awkwardly and mentally slapped himself.</p>
<p>“Got it,” Buddy laughed, handing him the car keys. “Go on then. Don’t crash my car.”</p>
<p>“I’ll try my best,” he said and got in the car. He ran his hands over the steering wheel, feeling a buzz go through him, because not only was this a really cool car, it was <em>Buddy’s</em> really cool car, and for some reason that made this even more exciting. </p>
<p>“Are you gonna drive or—”</p>
<p>“Shut up,” he said, “I’m taking it in.”</p>
<p>“Okay, weirdo,” Buddy laughed as Eric finally started driving. </p>
<p>They drove in silence for a while and it felt comfortable, familiar. Eric stole glances at Buddy at red lights and stop signs and Buddy smiled at him every time, his eyes always ready to find Eric’s. </p>
<p>“You look good in a fancy car,” he said as Eric slowed down to a stop near his house, “it suits you.”</p>
<p>Eric couldn’t hold back a smile, but it quickly turned into a frown. “I don’t get it,” he said. </p>
<p>“Get what?” Buddy asked. “Is this about me liking you again? Because I don’t mind boosting your ego, but it’s a little—”</p>
<p>“No,” Eric cut in, “no, I get that, I’m adorable. What I don’t get is <em>me</em>.”</p>
<p>Buddy’s brows furrowed. “What do you mean?”  </p>
<p>“I mean—” Eric unbuckled his seatbelt and shifted so he was almost sitting sideways, with a perfect view of Buddy, who did the same. “I mean I think I have something to figure out, and I think… kissing you again would help me figure that out, plus I <em>think</em> I really want to. I<br/>
mean, I haven’t stopped thinking about it, so that probably means—” he shook his head “—the point is, I think I need to kiss you again to figure it out, but I don’t want to be the kind of guy that uses you for his own gain, so you probably shouldn’t kiss me, you know?”</p>
<p>Buddy hummed. A smile slowly formed on his lips. “You’re so cute. So if you need to kiss me to figure something out, I’ll happily accommodate you, because you’re so damn cute.”</p>
<p>“<em>You’re</em> cute,” Eric said. His eyes widened. “Did I really just say that?”</p>
<p>“You did,” Buddy chuckled. He trailed his hand to the back of Eric’s neck, sending shivers down his spine, and whispered, “C’mere.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Eric mumbled, and leaned in slowly, determined to savor every moment of his second kiss with Buddy. Their lips touched, as they had a few days before, but this time Eric didn’t pull away—instead he kept the kiss going, parted his lips slightly to deepen it, cupped Buddy’s cheek with one hand and grasped at his arm with the other. </p>
<p>Buddy pulled away first. “You reach a conclusion?” he asked a little breathlessly. </p>
<p>“I uh—I think we should do that again,” Eric replied even more breathlessly.</p>
<p>“Sure,” Buddy smiled, “I’ll see you tomorrow?”</p>
<p>Eric nodded eagerly then bit his lip, calculating his next move. Then, he decidedly pressed a quick kiss to Buddy’s lips, climbed out of the car, and hurried to his house without looking back. </p>
<p>He entered the basement, expecting to be alone, and instead found Donna sitting there, idly flipping a magazine. </p>
<p>“Donna? What are you doing here?” </p>
<p>“Same thing I’ve been doing my whole life,” she shrugged, “hanging out.” </p>
<p>He nodded. “Well. It’s good you’re here, I guess.” He took off his jacket and sat beside her on the couch. “We need to talk.” </p>
<p>She grimaced. “Oh, god.”</p>
<p>“Sorry,” he mumbled, fidgeting nervously. “I don’t think we should keep doing… whatever it is we’re doing.”</p>
<p>“Dating?” </p>
<p>“Sort of.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, right?” She laughed. “But why?”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t feel right. I love you as a best friend, I always have, but this just feels like we’re going along with what people expect from us.”</p>
<p>She sighed. “Yeah, I feel the same. How’d you get the guts to do this first?” </p>
<p>Eric chuckled. “To be honest, someone kissed me and I’ve been thinking about them too much for it to be fair to you.” </p>
<p>Donna quirked an eyebrow. “Them?” </p>
<p>“Of course you caught that,” Eric sighed, “do we need to talk about it?”</p>
<p>“No,” she answered, placing a reassuring hand on his knee, “but if you want to, I’m here.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Donna. Honestly I—” </p>
<p>The door flew open and Kelso, Fez, Jackie and Hyde burst in.</p>
<p>“Sorry, lovebirds,” Fez pointedly teased. </p>
<p>“Not lovebirds,” Donna interjected, “this isn’t a thing anymore, everyone stop talking about it.” Kelso opened his mouth to say something and she stood up menacingly. “I said <em>stop</em>.” Kelso raised his hands in defeat and she sat back down and leaned close to Eric to whisper, “Raincheck.” </p>
<p>///</p>
<p>“You’re up bright and early!” Kitty commented the following morning, finding Eric already at the table pouring three cups of slightly burnt coffee when she went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. “Exciting day ahead?” </p>
<p>“Not really,” he lied through his teeth as he trembled with excitement at the idea of whatever Buddy’s <em>see you tomorrow</em> could entail. “Coffee,” he said, handing her a cup. She took it and kissed his cheek. </p>
<p>“It’s nice to see you like this,” she commented, “instead of all weird and dopey.” </p>
<p>“Hey, I’m not <em>always</em> dopey,” he protested. “By the way, I might bring Buddy back today. Or go to his place. Not sure. Science project stuff.” </p>
<p>Kitty hummed. “I like that Buddy,” she said, “he’s a good boy.” </p>
<p>“And so obviously gay,” Fez cut in. </p>
<p>Wait. </p>
<p>“Fez? What the hell are you doing here?” </p>
<p>“Well, Eric,” Fez said, somehow already perfectly dressed and ready for school and <em>in Eric’s kitchen</em>, “I wanted to try a famous Kitty Forman breakfast.”</p>
<p>“Aww!” Kitty said, then sternly, “well, if I’m making an extra breakfast, you boys better help!” </p>
<p>“What the hell,” Eric complained, “I didn’t invite him.”</p>
<p>///</p>
<p>Buddy greeted Eric with a smile as he sat down next to him, and Eric readily returned it. </p>
<p>“What are we doing after class?” he asked. </p>
<p>“I wasn’t aware we were doing something,” Buddy replied with a laugh. </p>
<p>“Oh, well, I guess I thought—nevermind,” </p>
<p>“I'm kidding,” Buddy said, “I'm taking you somewhere, if that's cool.” </p>
<p>“That depends. Are you gonna murder me?” Eric joked.</p>
<p>“Yep,” Buddy dead-panned. </p>
<p>“Oh, well,” Eric nodded, “then yes of course.”</p>
<p>“Okay, honey, we’re gonna have to talk about that,” Buddy crooned with a condescending pat on Eric’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“I know you’re being an ass right now,” Eric whispered, leaning in close so no one else would hear him, but close enough that it still looked inconspicuous, “but you <em>did</em> just call me honey, and that’s making me feel things.” </p>
<p>Buddy laughed, and responded in the same tone. “I thought you weren’t gay.”</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Eric said, rolling his eyes, then added seriously “I don’t know what I am yet, but I do know I want to go wherever it is you wanna take me later.” </p>
<p>Buddy hummed. “That’s enough for me, Forman.” </p>
<p>“Silence down there,” the teacher called before Eric could reply, so he bumped his leg against Buddy’s underneath the desk instead and let that be enough for the time being. </p>
<p>///</p>
<p>“You know I didn’t tell you to close your eyes, right?” Buddy asked with a laugh as he parked his car. </p>
<p>“I know,” Eric replied, eyes shut, “but this way the surprise is more surprise-y.” </p>
<p>“You’re so cute,” Buddy giggled. </p>
<p>“You say that too much,” Eric replied.</p>
<p>“I only say it because it’s true. Now open your eyes, dumbass.” </p>
<p>Eric hummed as he complied. “I liked honey better.” </p>
<p>“You’ll get honey when you deserve it,” Buddy said a little sternly—in the sweetest of ways. </p>
<p>“Oh yeah,” Eric said with a slight shiver, “I’m definitely at least a little gay.” </p>
<p>“Lucky for me,” Buddy laughed, “out the car, come on.” </p>
<p>“Man, you’re bossy,” Eric said, following him out the car. </p>
<p>“You love it,” Buddy shrugged.  </p>
<p>“Apparently so,” Eric said, sounding a little surprised. “Well, you learn something new everyday.” He looked around with furrowed brows. “Where are we?” </p>
<p>Buddy pointed to a run-down looking store that Eric hadn’t noticed. “That’s my favorite comic store,” he explained, “my mom first took me here when I was a kid. They’ve got all kinds of rare comic books and stuff. It’s pretty awesome.” He turned to look at Eric, who had fallen suspiciously silent. “You alright, man?” he asked, seeing the way he was gaping at the store window. </p>
<p>“The—that—” he stuttered, weakly gesturing toward the <em>Spider-Man</em> comic book he had looked for everywhere, posed front and center of the window. </p>
<p>“I know,” Buddy said, “and guess who’s going to buy that for you?” </p>
<p>“No way!” Eric’s face fell. “Wait, no way. I can’t ask you to do that.” </p>
<p>“You’re not, dumbass. I’m offering.” He looked around, checking that no one was there to see them, and subtly hooked his pinkie finger with Eric’s. “Hey,” he said softly, “you know my family’s stupid rich. I can do this to make you happy and I want to, so I can get to see that cute dorky smile of yours. It’s selfish, really.” </p>
<p>“But I can’t do the same for you,” Eric complained, “I’m totally broke, man.”</p>
<p>“I don’t need you to, okay? Plus, I wanna read it too. Preferably with you.” </p>
<p>Eric hummed, almost convinced. “In my basement,” he continued Buddy’s thought, “I got some really good pot that the others don’t deserve.” </p>
<p>“See? You know how to make a guy happy,” Buddy said with a wink. “Now let’s go. I gotta make a cute boy smile.” </p>
<p>///</p>
<p>“This is nice,” Eric mumbled. His head was resting on Buddy’s chest as they lay on the couch, flipping through the comic book, surrounded by a pleasantly fuzzy weed-induced haze.</p>
<p>“The comic book or the cuddling?” Buddy asked. </p>
<p>“Both. Mostly the cuddling.” He closed the comic and set it down—carefully, of course. “Mostly you,” he said, “I like you so much. It’s so weird.”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure that’s a good thing.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Eric sighed, “I just wish I knew what it meant.”</p>
<p>“You could be bi,” Buddy offered. </p>
<p>“Bi?” </p>
<p>“Bisexual. That’s someone who likes all genders.”</p>
<p>“<em>All</em> genders?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, there’s more than two. Some people are neither, or both.” </p>
<p>“I didn’t know that. That’s really cool.” </p>
<p>“Yeah. So, y'know, you could like girls, boys and everyone else.” </p>
<p>Eric nodded, considering it. “That sounds right. <em>Bi</em>.” </p>
<p>“You know Bowie’s bi,” Buddy said.</p>
<p>“Oh, hell yeah,” Eric said, “awesome. Being bi rules.” </p>
<p>“Hmm, being gay’s not so bad either,” Buddy mumbled, tilting Eric’s chin up with a finger, “when you’ve got a gorgeous boy in your arms.” </p>
<p>“You’re so cute,” Eric breathed, his lips ghosting over Buddy’s. </p>
<p> “That’s my line,” Buddy whispered. </p>
<p>Eric replied with a small shrug, and let his eyes flutter close as Buddy swept him into a kiss. He sighed into it and let his lips fall open, let the kiss deepen, let the line between friendship and romance become more and more blurred, so blurred it was almost disappearing, and enjoyed every second of it—at least until a loud whoop coming from right outside the door startled him, warning them of the arrival of his friends. </p>
<p>“Oh, fuck,” he groaned. </p>
<p>“Didn’t you tell them you were busy?” Buddy asked, clearly as annoyed as Eric was, though he tried to conceal it far more.</p>
<p>“I did,” Eric said, getting up from the couch and tugging Buddy up to stand with him, “but they don’t respect boundaries and come here anyways.”</p>
<p>Another whoop, and the door started to open. </p>
<p>“You’re holding my hand,” Buddy whispered, and Eric’s eyes widened as he let go. He hadn’t even noticed he’d been doing it, and now he missed it. </p>
<p>So this is what falling in love felt like, he thought. This must be the way everyone had been expecting him to feel for Donna. </p>
<p>It felt pretty awesome. </p>
<p>“Eric!” Kelso exclaimed, walking in with everyone else, “I thought you were busy.” </p>
<p>“I was,” Eric said, gesturing towards Buddy, who had apparently gone unnoticed. </p>
<p>“Hi, Buddy!” Jackie exclaimed, jumping in front of him and twirling her hair, “Why are you hanging out with <em>Eric</em>?” </p>
<p>“He’s my friend,” Buddy replied easily, “why are you?” </p>
<p>Jackie shrugged. “Meh.” </p>
<p>“Wow, thanks, Jackie,” Eric dead-panned. “Alright, whatever. Sit down, I’ll go get some food. Buddy, come with me, I’m not leaving you to the wolves.” </p>
<p>“That is very mean, Eric,” Fez stated as he sat down, “but fair.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, man, whatever,” Hyde shrugged, flashing Eric a look that he knew no one else would notice, that only Eric could translate into the brotherly support that it entailed. </p>
<p>“Come on,” Eric said quietly to Buddy, grazing the small of his back with one hand. Buddy turned around with a soft smile and followed him upstairs, where Eric looked around carefully for any signs of his parents, then pulled Buddy behind the kitchen counter and tugged him close with both hands.</p>
<p>“Windows,” Buddy mumbled, still feeling a little dazed, “neighbours.”</p>
<p>“I hate neighbours,” Eric muttered. He looked around, planning his next move, then crouched down and pulled Buddy with him. </p>
<p>“Nice,” Buddy whispered. </p>
<p>“Mhm.” Eric grabbed a handful of Buddy’s shirt. “C’mere.” </p>
<p>“Okay,” Buddy breathed as Eric drew him into a kiss. They quickly forgot where they were, so taken with each other, Eric’s fingers tangled in Buddy’s hair, a kiss following the other with no end in sight. </p>
<p>“Eric,” Buddy sighed between kisses, and Eric thought his name had never sounded so beautiful. </p>
<p>“Buddy,” he breathed, “Buddy, I—”</p>
<p>“Eric?” he heard Donna’s voice call from the next room, and Eric thought his name had never sounded so unpleasant. </p>
<p>“Not again,” he groaned, his head dropping to Buddy’s shoulder. </p>
<p>Buddy gave him a sympathetic pat, then hissed, “Stand up,” which Eric did, just in time for Donna to walk in and see them both standing normally, like normal teenagers with nothing to hide. </p>
<p>“What’s taking you guys so long?” </p>
<p>“Got caught up talking about Spider-Man,” Buddy replied—thankfully, as Eric was at loss for words. </p>
<p>“Jesus,” Donna said with a roll of her eyes, “well, I’m hungry, so hurry up.”</p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am,” Buddy replied, “we’ll be right there.” </p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>“Yep. Great,” Eric nervously cut in. He grabbed a pack of chips and handed it to Donna. “You go on ahead, we’re right behind you.” She nodded and grabbed a can of coke from the fridge, then left, deeming herself pleased. Eric turned back to Buddy and intertwined their fingers. </p>
<p>“I’ve never wanted my friends around less,” he said in a low voice. </p>
<p>“Me neither,” Buddy chuckled, “trust me. But it’s okay. We’ve got time. And you should take time to figure yourself out, you know? I don’t wanna rush you.” </p>
<p>“You’re not,” Eric reassured him, “when you told me what bi means, it just fit. And it’s not shocking when I really think about it. I mean, Luke Skywalker makes me <em>feel</em> things, man.” </p>
<p>“Don’t get me started on Han Solo,” Buddy muttered. </p>
<p>“God,” Eric breathed, “yeah, I definitely like men.” He looked at their joined hands and smiled, playing idly with Buddy’s fingers. “You in particular.” </p>
<p>“I feel the same,” Buddy whispered, “but we have to go back to your friends.” </p>
<p>“Ugh. Fine. Just one more kiss.” </p>
<p>“Neighbours,” Buddy warned him again. </p>
<p>“Quick,” Eric retorted, and Buddy couldn’t say no to that, so he nodded and let Eric give him a quick peck on the lips before focusing on the cupboards, looking for snacks worthy of his friends. </p>
<p>Once they'd gathered enough food, they headed back downstairs, where the others were already sitting in the usual circle. </p>
<p>“Shit,” Eric hissed, stumbling over the last step, but Buddy readily caught him with both arms before he could fall, letting the bag of cookies he was holding fall to the floor—which earned a disappointed shout from both Kelso and Fez. </p>
<p>Eric looked up slowly towards Buddy's careful gaze and tender smile. </p>
<p>“You alright, Forman?” Buddy asked, in a low tone he was sure the others couldn't hear over their own chatter.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Eric replied, “'long as I got you to catch me.” </p>
<p>Buddy bit the inside of his cheek, a gesture that Eric immediately recognized for what it meant: <em>I want to kiss you so bad, but all your stupid friends are here.</em>  </p>
<p>And well, Eric felt the same. </p>
<p>Instead, Buddy just squeezed his waist a bit, where he was still holding onto Eric, then reluctantly let him go, picked up the fallen cookies, and they joined the others on the floor. Hyde handed Eric a joint, he took a hit and handed it to Buddy, letting their fingers brush a moment longer than needed, feeling a rush that was definitely not from the pot—again he thought: this must be what falling in love was, must be what all the songs were about, and it felt magical.</p>
<p>He looked at Buddy, and Buddy looked back, and there was nothing else. His friends’ chatter became faint as Buddy’s smile grew and he asked in a low whisper, “You good?” </p>
<p>Eric trailed his fingers closed to Buddy’s on the floor, slowly and subtly so that no one would notice, even if they had been looking at them, until their pinkies touched. “I’m perfect,” he replied, and Buddy smiled again. </p>
<p>///</p>
<p>Buddy’s voice cut through the group’s laughter as he leaned close to tell Eric, “I gotta head home.” </p>
<p>Eric almost pouted, but had enough self-control not to do it in front of his friends. “I’m walking Buddy out,” he announced instead, “don’t make a mess in the two minutes I’m gone.” </p>
<p>“No promises,” Fez giggled, leaning so far from his chair that he would have fallen to the floor, had Kelso not been ready to catch him. </p>
<p>“Bye, Buddy,” Jackie said chipperly. Buddy awkwardly waved goodbye back. </p>
<p>“You’re alright, man,” Hyde said with a slight nod.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Buddy unsurely replied, “you too.” He let Eric lead him out the door then with a wiggle of his brows asked, “Did I just get your best friend’s approval?” </p>
<p>“Shut up,” Eric mumbled, “but I think so.” </p>
<p>“Nice,” Buddy laughed. “Alright, well, see you tomorrow, <em>honey</em>.”</p>
<p>“Oh, neat! Wait, no, that’s not a romantic response, I’m sorry.” </p>
<p>Buddy shook his head with a chuckle, “You’re a disaster.”</p>
<p>“It’s your fault. You make me nervous. In a good way.”</p>
<p>Buddy checked their surroundings, then interlaced their fingers. “You make me nervous in a good way too.” Eric smiled and “God,” Buddy giggled, “I can’t believe you like me back. I mean I thought you might, but then you hit me with that whole ‘I’m not gay’ freak-out and I thought I was going to lose you.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Eric replied, “I just needed a couple of days for my not-gay-freak-out into a totally-bi-freak-out.” </p>
<p>“A much better freak-out,” Buddy nodded sagely. </p>
<p>“Much better,” Eric agreed, “at least as far as we’re concerned. Not sure about—” he vaguely nodded towards his house “—you know.” </p>
<p>“I know,” Buddy said miserably, “I have the same fears. But we’ll be okay, I promise. I haven’t told my parents yet, but I told my sister and she’s super cool about it. So we know we’ve got her at least.”</p>
<p>Eric’s eyes widened. “Wait, your cool older sister with the badass motorbike?” </p>
<p>“Yes. That sister.”</p>
<p>“Well, is she, you know…?”</p>
<p>“Living in LA with her girlfriend of three years? Yes.” </p>
<p>Eric gasped excitedly. “Oh my god, gay little family.”</p>
<p>Buddy rolled his eyes. “Dumbass.” He squeezed Eric’s hand. “Now let me go.”   </p>
<p>“No,” Eric whined, pouting this time. </p>
<p>“You’re so cute. You’re like a puppy. But I do have to go.” </p>
<p>“Fine,” Eric sighed, “but we’re hanging out again tomorrow. And hopefully those jerks leave us alone.” </p>
<p>“Those jerks are your friends,” Buddy pointed out. </p>
<p>“Yeah, and I love them, but they’re horrible and I hate them.” </p>
<p>“Fair enough,” Buddy shrugged and let go of Eric’s hand. “Goodbye, Forman.”</p>
<p>“Goodbye, Morgan,” Eric replied, and allowed himself to pathetically look at him with longing as he got in the car and drove away, gracing him with one last adorable little wave. He made to go back to the basement once he was out of sight, but before he could the door opened and Donna stepped out. </p>
<p>“Hey,” he greeted her with a smile, “you alright?”</p>
<p>“It’s him, isn’t it?” she asked.</p>
<p>“What?” he frowned. </p>
<p>“The kiss that left you reeling,” she clarified. </p>
<p>He looked down and didn’t reply, knowing full well she would still get her answer. </p>
<p>In fact, “It is,” she said. </p>
<p>“Don’t tell anyone,” he mumbled, “please.”</p>
<p>“No, of course not,” she reassured him, “you know I’ve got you.” He shrugged—how could he have been sure? “Hey, I’m happy for you,” she said, tilting her head so he had to look her in the eyes, “you know I think Buddy’s great.” </p>
<p>“Yeah?” </p>
<p>“Yeah. And he’s just dorky enough for you.” </p>
<p>Eric chuckled, “Yeah he is. It’s kind of adorable.” </p>
<p>“Aww,” Donna teased him, “you’re in love.”</p>
<p>“Shut up.”</p>
<p>“Nope,” she laughed, putting an arm around his shoulders, “you broke up with me for him, I’m allowed to make fun.” </p>
<p>“We were barely dating,” he countered, rolling his eyes. </p>
<p>“Still,” she shrugged, “so, do you know what this means?” </p>
<p>“I think so,” he replied, “I’m bi. Bisexual.” </p>
<p>“Bisexual,” she repeated, “that sounds good.” </p>
<p>He quirked an eyebrow, “You got something to tell me, Donna?” </p>
<p>“I hate you,” she said, punching his shoulder, then bringing him into a hug. </p>
<p>“I hate you more,” he laughed. </p>
<p>///</p>
<p>“Seriously?!” Kelso whined, “You’re not driving us home <em>again</em>?”</p>
<p>“What does Buddy have that we don’t?” Fez added. </p>
<p>“He’s actually cool,” Donna replied for Eric, “just walk, to <em>your own houses</em>.” </p>
<p>“Lame,” Kelso complained. Fez agreed with a nod. </p>
<p>“Everyone be quiet,” Jackie interjected, “if Eric is trying to elevate his social status, we should all let him. God knows he needs it.” </p>
<p>“Okay, I’m definitely not trying to do that,” Eric finally cut in, “but you are all walking home, and you are all banned from my house for the day. Except for Donna.” </p>
<p>“What does <em>Donna</em> have that we don’t?!” Fez whined. </p>
<p>“She respects me as a person.” He tilted his head. “Kind of.”</p>
<p>“Meh,” Donna shrugged. </p>
<p>“Thanks, D. Well, I'm out.” He turned to leave, then turned back and pointedly added, “Do <em>not</em> bother me. We have a project to work on.” Donna's little eyebrow wiggle did not escape him, but he couldn't really respond without outing himself, so he let it go and left for the parking lot, where Buddy was leaning against his car, waiting for him. </p>
<p>“I wish I had a camera right now,” Eric said in lieu of a greeting. </p>
<p>“Why?” Buddy curiously asked. </p>
<p>“You look really cool,” Eric replied, “and sort of gorgeous.” </p>
<p>Buddy gestured for Eric to get in the car. “Only sort of?” </p>
<p>“Extremely—” he sat in the passenger seat and grinned “—but I don't wanna boost your ego too much.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you already did that by wanting to kiss me so bad, Forman,” Buddy teased. </p>
<p>“Shut up and drive,” Eric mumbled. </p>
<p>“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were trying to get me alone.” </p>
<p>“Oh my god.” </p>
<p>“You know, to kiss me?”</p>
<p>“Remind me why I like you?” </p>
<p>Buddy shrugged. “I’m adorable?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, you are,” Eric sighed, “now drive.”</p>
<p>///</p>
<p>Steven hadn’t planned for this. Truly. He may act like a jerk, but he loved Eric. Eric was his brother, and if he truly and genuinely wanted to be left alone for an afternoon, Steven would give him that. He thought he would be able to handle an afternoon at home, since Donna and Jackie had gone off to do something girly and Kelso and Fez had gone off to do god-knows-what. But then his father had gotten home and turns out he wasn’t able to handle it. </p>
<p>He sighed as he stopped in front of Eric’s door, his eyes stinging with unshed tears—he wouldn’t cry. Men don’t cry, right? </p>
<p>He raised his fist to knock, and prayed to whatever god was out there that Eric wouldn’t hate him for this. </p>
<p>He knocked once, twice, and the door burst open. </p>
<p>“Hyde? What the hell, dude, I told you—” Eric’s gaze softened as he saw the state his friend was in “—woah, Steve, are you okay?” </p>
<p>And that’s when the tears started flowing. “My father,” he choked out. “I’m sorry, I won’t bother you. Can I just hang out in your living room or something?” </p>
<p>“No,” Eric replied, “no, of course not. You’re hanging out <em>here</em>.” He looked at Buddy for confirmation that it was alright and Buddy nodded with a soft smile. </p>
<p>“And you can cry here,” Buddy added, “honestly, no judgement. I cry all the time.”</p>
<p>“Bit too much if you ask me,” Eric mumbled, letting Hyde in and leading him to the couch. “I’d offer to beat your father up,” he said as he and Buddy sat on each side of Hyde, “but between the both of us, I don’t think we could do much damage.” </p>
<p>“You’re sticks,” Hyde replied, “but I appreciate the sentiment.” </p>
<p>“Hey, speak for yourself,” Buddy retorted, “I am actually quite skilled in the martial arts.” </p>
<p>“Well, that’s something I’ve gotta see,” Eric chuckled. </p>
<p>“You wish.” </p>
<p>Steven looked between the two boys, who were sharing a fond, private smile, and realization sparked in him. </p>
<p>“Hey, uh, Buddy, could you get me a glass of water?” he asked. </p>
<p>“Sure thing,” Buddy nodded, and got up from the couch. </p>
<p>Steven turned to Eric as soon as he left the basement. </p>
<p>“You two are a thing, aren’t you?” </p>
<p>“W-what?” Eric sputtered, “how do you—we aren’t—how can you—what?”</p>
<p>“So that’s a yes?” </p>
<p>Eric sighed. </p>
<p>“It’s fine, dude,” Steven reassured him, “I’m not freaking out, I promise.”</p>
<p>“Yes. We’re a thing. Kind of. How the hell did you know?” </p>
<p>“Hmm,” Steven pretended to think, “was it the blatant flirting or the googly eyes?” </p>
<p>“Shut up,” Eric mumbled, blushing furiously. “And you’re seriously cool with it?” </p>
<p>“I’ve prepared for this. I’ve seen the way you look at Luke Skywalker.” </p>
<p>“Oh my god.” </p>
<p>“One glass of water,” Buddy announced, re-entering the basement, “and I also got you cookies, because why not?” </p>
<p>“I like him,” Hyde told Eric with a grin. </p>
<p>“I like you too!” Buddy excitedly said. He frowned. “Why are you two looking at me like that?” </p>
<p>“Hyde knows about us,” Eric said. </p>
<p>“About what?” Buddy asked, in a surprisingly convincing clueless tone. </p>
<p>“<em>Babe,</em>” Eric pointedly said. </p>
<p>“Babe?!” Hyde repeated with a laugh. </p>
<p>“Oh, that,” Buddy said, as if it had simply slipped his mind. “Well, are we about to be hate-crimed?” </p>
<p>“Nah,” Steven shrugged, “too tired.”</p>
<p>“He’s surprisingly cool with gay people,” Eric explained.</p>
<p>“What about bi people?” Buddy asked, sitting down beside Eric.</p>
<p>“You mean like Bowie?” Hyde asked. </p>
<p>Buddy sighed. “I chose the wrong friend.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, you did,” Steven replied with a wink.</p>
<p>“Hey, no, nope,” Eric protested, “absolutely not.”</p>
<p>“So Buddy-boy,” Hyde said, ignoring him, “is my boy a good kisser?” </p>
<p>“Eh,” Buddy replied with a shrug.</p>
<p>“What the hell?!” Eric exclaimed. </p>
<p>///</p>
<p>Donna started when she opened the door to the basement and saw Buddy, Eric and <em>Hyde</em> sitting on the floor and laughing, Buddy’s arm around Eric, Eric’s head resting on Buddy’s chest. </p>
<p>“Well,” she said, and everybody turned towards her, “this is not what I imagined I would be walking in on.” </p>
<p>“Hey D,” Eric greeted her, “Hyde knows now.” </p>
<p>“And?” </p>
<p>“And he’s cool! Two out of… however many people I have to come out to.” Eric raised his hand for a high five, and both Buddy and Steven slapped it at the same time, which prompted them to burst into laughter again. </p>
<p>“Well,” Steven stood up, “since Donna’s here, I’m gonna go bother her, and leave you two lovebirds alone.” </p>
<p>“Wow,” Eric mumbled, “who knew Hyde could be so kind?” </p>
<p>“It only took being gay to bring out his heart of gold,” Buddy said. </p>
<p>“I’ll kick both of your asses,” Hyde muttered. </p>
<p>“Ah, there he is.” </p>
<p>Hyde rolled his eyes and dragged Donna outside, and soon enough Eric and Buddy heard them start to yell over basketball. </p>
<p>“Well,” Eric started, turning towards Buddy, “where were we?” </p>
<p>“Somewhere along the lines of—” Buddy pressed a kiss to Eric’s lips “—this.” He kissed him again. </p>
<p>“Oh right,” Eric breathed between kisses. He pulled away after a few, and chuckled at the way Buddy groaned in disappointment. “I gotta ask you something,” he explained. </p>
<p>“Well, do it quickly,” Buddy urged him, “I already missed out on two hours of kisses.” </p>
<p>“Fine,” Eric laughed, “wanna be my boyfriend?”</p>
<p>Buddy’s eyes lit up and he smiled. “Yes. Of course.” </p>
<p>“Awesome,” Eric commented, “now c’mere.” </p>
<p>Buddy leaned in again. “Okay.” </p>
<p>///</p>
<p>Things had gone well the first few weeks, really well. And things were still going well when it was just the two of them, and even when Hyde and Donna were there. But when the others showed up, Eric’s fear got the best of him, and he distanced himself from Buddy because he knew he wouldn’t be able to hide his feelings otherwise. Buddy looked heartbroken every time, though he said nothing, supportive as he was, and Eric felt like the worst person ever. </p>
<p>They were threading an unsteady line, and they were bound to fall sooner or later. Buddy was bound to have had enough. </p>
<p>“I’m not coming,” he said when Eric invited him to the horror movie watch-party he and his friends had planned for the next evening. </p>
<p>“Why not?” Eric asked sadly. </p>
<p>“I don’t feel like sulking in a corner while you ignore me again,” Buddy said. Eric got a sad puppy look, and Buddy’s voice softened. “Look, I get why you have to do it, okay? I’m not telling you not to. But it hurts, and I’d rather not come just to get hurt.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Eric mumbled. </p>
<p>“I know,” Buddy sighed. He stood up and gathered his stuff. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” </p>
<p>The door closed behind him and Eric groaned, dropping his head to the desk in desperation. </p>
<p>///</p>
<p>Eric didn’t sleep that night. Thoughts of Buddy kept him up, visions of his sad eyes when Eric distanced himself, the knowledge of his quiet acceptance, the way he let Eric take his time, despite how much it hurt him. He didn’t want to do this to him anymore. He cared about Buddy—he <em>loved</em> him. And he wanted everyone to know, despite how much it scared him, because nothing had ever made him as happy as this thing with Buddy did. </p>
<p>And even if the others didn’t accept them, he knew he had Steven and Donna, and they had always been the most important people to him, after all. </p>
<p>He found Buddy right away the next morning, grabbed his wrist in his hallway to catch his attention. </p>
<p>“Please come tonight,” he begged, “it won’t be like you said.” </p>
<p>“Yes, it will,” Buddy sighed. </p>
<p>“I promise. Please, Buddy. Trust me.” </p>
<p>Buddy bit his lip. “I don’t know, Eric,” he said. </p>
<p>“Please.” </p>
<p>Buddy sighed and gave him a slight nod before leaving. Eric really hoped that was a yes. </p>
<p>///</p>
<p>They were halfway through their second movie and Buddy still hadn’t shown up. Eric tried to focus on Norman Bates’ creepy speech, which usually left him glued to the screen in quiet admiration of the acting and directing of the movie, but not this time. He kept glancing at his watch, then at the door, then cursing himself for being so desperate. </p>
<p>A knock sounded on the door and Eric sprung on his feet. He felt his friends’ eyes on him as he rushed to open the door, a sigh of relief escaping him when he was greeted by Buddy’s kind eyes. </p>
<p>“You came,” he whispered. </p>
<p>“Yeah, well,” Buddy muttered, “turns out it’s pretty hard to say no to you.” </p>
<p>“Good,” Eric chuckled, “good.” He grabbed Buddy’s face with both hands and sighed contentedly.</p>
<p>Buddy’s eyes widened. “Eric, your friends—”</p>
<p>“I love you, Buddy Morgan,” Eric interrupted him, “I love you so goddamn much.” </p>
<p>“I love you too,” Buddy replied, frenzied and confused, “I love you too.”</p>
<p>“Cool,” Eric breathed, and pulled him into a desperate kiss, eliciting a chorus of gasps from his friends and a muted comment from Kelso, soon replaced by a pained <em>ow!</em>, he guessed brought on by either Donna or Hyde elbowing him in the ribs. </p>
<p>“Did you just kiss me in front of all your friends?” Buddy gasped when they pulled apart. </p>
<p>“I did,” Eric replied with a smirk, “and I’m about to do it again. C’mere.” </p>
<p>Buddy smiled, bright and happy. “Okay.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this leave some kudos/comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>